Maximum Ride: Survivalist
by WingedJay13
Summary: They're still at the navy base. THey're still being hunted. It's still by Mr.Chu. Its the sequel to Max but with more romantisism but don't worry there will still be plenty of action as the flock tries to save the ocean from the Mr.Chu's pollution.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently read Max. In a few hours I might add! Anyway I decided to right my own sequel seeing as James Patt left a very unfinished story. Not that I'm complaining that means there will be more real sequels. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Maximum Ride. If I did there would be a lot more romanticism between Fang and Max. So on to the story! **

**Fang's pov**

Reasons to love the beach:

1: (The most important reason) Max in a bikini!

2: Waves.

3: Cool water on an abnormally hot Hawaiian day.

4: The beach goers already knew we had wings so we were free to spread them out.

5: Getting to watch Max get jealous if I so much as glanced at Brigid (Mental not: it is insanely funny to watch Max fume over "Dr. Amazing")

Yup so the Flock was still hanging out with the navy in Pearl Harbor. We'd decided after rescuing Max's mom we deserved a bit of a vacation. Clearly Max didn't get the concept. She was stretched out on her stomach (you can't really lay on your back with wings) soaking up the sun trying (and failing) to be relaxed but at the same time looking up and around for any threats every three seconds.

"Max would you calm down, how bout you go take a swim and cool your jets."

"I am relaxed!" she spit back as she once again scanned the crowd for any M-geeks, Flyboys, Erasers or any new kind of robotic or otherwise dangerous thing bent on capturing us.

I laughed out loud, "Max? Come on now you can't fool me."

She gave me a reproachful look before relenting and running off to join Iggy and Gazzy in the waves. I admit I stared the whole time. Had she always looked so hot? I thought back to all my memories of Max. I'd seen her crammed inside dog crates, worked to exhaustion by white coats, I'd seen her with so much dirt caked on her face I thought she had a tan! The answer was yes. Max had always looked hot. I smiled as I realized something, this amazing girl was mine! I carefully closed my laptop and slid it into my backpack. I stood up and stretched my back cracking at least ten times before I sprinted off to play-tackle my girlfriend into the crystal clear water.

**Max's pov**

I came up laughing. I playfully pushed Fang off me. He came up laughing too and I splashed him.

"What was that for?" he spluttered.

"What do you thing? You tackled me under water!"

"Yeeeeaaah," he said smiling. His smile made my heart flutter. Or was it his smile at all? Suddenly I could feel the water vibrating. Fangs smile faltered, he could feel it too.

"Do you guys hear that?" Iggy asked stopping mid splash at Gazzy. Of course Iggy could hear whatever it was already, his sense of hearing, touch and smell was way better than the rest of ours. His sight would have been better except something had went wrong when those scientists back at the school had tried to amplify them and he'd gone blind.

I started looking around doing a headcount. Fang check, Iggy check, Gazzy check, Nudge check, Total (our fancy smancy dog) check, Akila (the dog licking Total, eww) check, Angel…

"Where the heck is angel!" I screamed with an edge of panic in my voice.

Almost on cue she popped above the surface, "I'm right here! You should see the fishes down here they have the most colorful thoughts."

Yeah that's Angel for you my telepathic somewhat shape shifting baby, not to mention she has gills. She had probably been at the bottom reading the minds of fish while exercising her ability to stay under water indefinitely. Of course she isn't really my baby but we had escaped the school together with the rest of the flock when she was only two and I had taken care of her.

Now everyone could hear the noise. We all ran to the beach flapping our wings so that they would dry faster. Now we could see them in the distance. The noise was M-geeks, flying M-geeks.

"Max there are people here. We need to keep them away from the people," urged Fang.

He was right. I tapped Iggy's hand twice and whispered, "Twelve o'clock"

We snapped open our damp wings. Even Total (yes we know a dog should not have wings by any stretch of nature but then again neither should a bunch of kids. Yeah, we're a crazy bunch).

We kicked off the ground. I always loved the collective gasp as everyone saw us lift off into the sky. Clearly Gazzy liked it too seeing as he did a little midair flip, laughing his little eight year old head off at the newest responding gasp from the beach goers.

"Knock it off Gazzy; focus!" I shouted over the wind.

He smiled back but put on a berserk face. I smiled even though we were slightly out of practice every one was gearing up for a fight.

Gritting my teeth I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I clenched my fists and all hell broke loose. We submerged head on with all the flying M-geeks. I punched the first one square in its face then I brought my knee up into its stomach. It dropped like a fly and I carried on to the next one. This one I kicked out its flawed ankles and its wheeled feet just feel off. It punched me across the face unfazed by the loss of its feet. Stupid, I mentally scolded myself it can fly why would it need feet. This time I brought both hands down on its skull in a karate chop. Its head split into sections like a weird and gross onion. I took the time to look around, Fang was tearing through M-geeks like crazy, Iggy I don't know how he did it being blind and all but he was taking on three at once and I soared over to help him. I did a round house kick and practically beheaded the one behind Iggy.

"Fight fair!" I shouted after it as it dropped down to the waves below.

"Thanks," Iggy shouted as he gave another an uppercut popping its head off. "Man these things have some design flaws," he yelled back to me laughing as the robot plummeted.

I looked around to see if anyone else needed any help but it looked like everyone was good. Suddenly all of the M-geeks dropped back and droned in a weirdly human voice, "Mr. Chu does not wish to kill you but he will. Stop the Coalition to Stop the Madness or we will be back."

"Only after you KISS MY ASS!" Gazzy shouted after them as they rocketed away.

That was just too much we all burst out laughing. Gazzy held up his hand for Iggy to high five which the blind guy eerily never seemed to miss.

"Back to the beach!" Nudge shouted. I frowned we should probably report back to the navy base to tell my mom and everybody what happened. That's what we'd been ordered to do anyway. I smiled, but when had we ever followed orders.

"Back to the beach!" I agreed. They all soared back to the sand but Fang flew up next to me. He took my hand and we slowly made our way back.

**Nudge's pov**

They were so cute. "Huh," I sighed as I looked up at Fang and Max with my hand shielding my eyes from the glaring sun. Why couldn't I have someone like that? Oh yeah because I'm a bird-kid freak! I looked around the beach all the people were nervously coming out of hiding and back on to the beach. All the hot Hawaiian guys are staring me. "Huh," I sighed again. They aren't really staring at me they're staring at my wings. Don't get me wrong I love my wings they were so beautiful and I loved flying but I wish I could have a normal life. At the same time I knew I'd miss the Flock way too much. I'd tried to be somewhat normal just a month ago and had come back after just a week. You don't live with people your whole life and go through what the seven of us have and then just leave. I should have known that.

I looked up from my tawny wings again, was I met the gaze of a guy who looked to be about thirteen. He was a few yards away and he was really cute. As usual he was looking at my wings. Suddenly he sprinted over to me and plopped down beside me in the white sand.

"Um, hello," I said shocked. Most of the people were like scared of us. Awed but scared. This boy was looking at me nervously but not scared at all.

"Hi," he stated calmly, "Um my names Lee."

He looked Japanese, not uncommon in Hawaii. "My names… Brittani."

His smile faltered and then was back so quick I wasn't sure I'd seen it. He wasn't looking at my wings at all He was looking right into my eyes. Was I sure He had even been looking at my wings before?

"Wow."

"What?" I asked, "The wings?" I spread them out for him to see.

He never looked down once! Instead he continued to look me dead in the eye. "No not your wings… not that their not pretty too… but your eyes. They're so…" He suddenly looked very nervous and he clammed up.

I blushed red. "They're so…?" I knew what he was planning to say but I wanted to hear him say it.

He grew red now too but not nearly as much as I was sure I was. "So pretty," he finished.

If I was red before I was scarlet now, "Thank you."

He suddenly had a burst of confidence. "Would you like to maybe get some Ice cream… with me?"

He was asking me out? A normal date! Me a freak bird-kid on a date with a cute normal boy! What's the catch?

"Of course I will!"

All the nervousness drained from his face. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. His hand was hot but not clammy. He was definitely cute but now I scanned him up and down. No facial hair, Dark brown hair that hung slightly in his eyes, he was average height, his eyes were a light brown with little golden tints around the iris, (yes you can tell that from two feet away with raptor vision) and he was incredibly tan, but what do you expect we are on a beach.

"Hang on I just have to tell Max," I said before I snapped out my wings. I turned around and launched myself into the air. He still gasped but I didn't expect him not to. I flapped over to where the rest of the flock was busy splashing.

"Max!" I squealed, "That guy over there just asked me on a date! Can I go? Please, please, please?"

Max looked nonplussed. "Angel?" she asked.

"Well he doesn't sound dangerous," Angel said reading his thoughts. Then she giggled, "He thinks you have pretty eyes Nudge."

I rolled my eyes annoyed she was reading all that but secretly I was smiling.

"She's secretly smiling," Angel told everyone reading my thoughts this time.

Now Max smiled. "Alright you can go. But no kissing!"

I thanked her. I was going on a date! And I doubted there would be any kissing anyway. I flew back over to Lee. Landing gracefully next to my backpack I pulled out a tank top (It didn't cover my wings, pretty much everyone knew we were here by now) and a skirt.

"Okay let's go."

**Angel's pov**

We were back at the navy base The flock was all huddled on Iggy's bed listening to me tell them how Nudge's date was going.

"Now what's happening?" asked Gazzy. He was still immature enough to think this whole dating think was icky. I was more mature than that!

"Okay well they're just finishing their ice cream. "

Fang and Max were over on the futon on the other side of the room smiling while holding hands. Max was blushing slightly probably because she was sitting on Fangs lap. I read her mind. Yup that was why. Then I read Fangs. _Aw good for Nudge. Huh, holding hands is nice but I'd rather have my arms around her._

I broadcasted to her, _Max; Fang wants to put his arms around you._

She blushed deeper but took his hands and wrapped them around her middle. Fang's smile went ear to ear and I smiled. I was making the world a better place for love!

I went to read Fang again; _dead bunny, road kill, bloody bunny. _He must have caught my smile. He hated when I read his mind and knew how to get me to stop.

In disgust I went back to reading Nudges mind. Lee was walking her back to the base. I read his mind. He wasn't at all weirded out at all that she lived on a navy base. Back to Nudges mind. She however was embarrassed. They got to the gate. Nudge turned to him and said awkwardly, _"well you can't come any farther." _

"_Oh well than can I say good bye?"_

"Nudge is at the gate," I informed everyone. The reason we were at Iggy's room was because his had a view of the gate. All of us huddled to the window.

Nudge looked a tad red. I read her mind again. She knew what he meant and was unsure but she really liked Lee and wanted to kiss him to. She was just worried about her promise to Max.

_Well I didn't technically promise h, _she thought.

Through the window we saw her take a step towards him. They hugged and Lee leaned his head down and she stretched upwards. Then their lips touched. At the same time Max and me squealed. Nudge could probably hear us with her hawk hearing but she didn't say anything or look at us. It was a quick kiss and then she said goodbye. She walked back to the base from the gate. I read her mind again and she really wanted to fly back she was so excited but she was trying to act cool.

When she finally made it inside she screamed, "YES!"

She could hear us in Iggy's room so she sprinted to us and then threw herself onto the bed. Everyone tried to look innocent but everyone failed. "You know I heard you guys," she said to us.

"Yeah we know," said Max in a serious tone, "we also know you promised not to kiss him."

"Well techni-"she started.

Max cut her off though, "But I'm glad you did." Max's face suddenly broke into a smile and she gave Nudge a great big hug. Nudges smile was the biggest of all as she hugged Max back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok please reveiw if your reading this its getting a little depressing that I have none. Yet I know I have readers cause I keep getting fav story alerts**

**Also I dont own Maximum Ride or any other Maximumride characters they are Jimmy P's. So don't sue me!!!**

**Now on to the chapter =) **

"Wake up Fang!!!"

"Ugh," I moaned waking up. With my vision still blurry I looked at the clock at the little stand I had next to my 'bed.' It was two o'clock in the morning! Who the heck was waking me up at two o'clock in the freaking morning?

I wiped at my eyes trying to dispel my groggy morning vision. Finally I sat up and looked around. In front of me was Brigid, wearing polar bear pajamas. I silently laughed inside my head. Sure she was pretty with her red hair and everything but these were POLAR BEAR PAJAMAS! Does no one else see the humor in that? Brigid thought she was so tough going out in the arctic and now under the sea, going out in the wild and yet here she was wearing soft fuzzy pajamas. _Wow,_ I thought to myself. That's another thing I liked about Max, she was down to Earth. Max wore a cammy and shorts to bed.

And what was I wearing? Just my underwear. With a girl. Staring at me. _Oh please let me not have kicked the blanket off. Please Please!_ I looked down. "Oh shit!" I quickly pulled the thin blanket over top of me. Brigid looked embarrassed. How long had she looked before she woke me up? I didn't want to think about that now.

"Quick get up and get dressed, I have to show you something." She hurriedly said as she got up from the side of my bed and walked out the door.

She sounded really worried so I quickly got up pulled on some jeans, a black t-shirt and my favorite dark green jacket. I put my pocket knife into my pocket and then donned my backpack which held a change of clothes and my laptop. Then I opened the door. Brigid was there waiting.

"Come on Fang."

I followed her through hallway after hallway before finally coming to a door. There she stopped and turned towards me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Fang… I'm sorry."

*

***

*

I jerked up in my bed. What had that bang been? I looked over at my clock. It was two ten. "Ugh I groaned. I must be imagining things. I laid back down and let myself slowly drift back to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up and stretched. Aren't beds great? Even though I had been woken up at two something in the morning I still felt more refreshed then I would have if I'd slept in a tree. I looked over at my clock. Now it was five in the morning.

Last night I'd slept in Nudges room for a sleep over. We'd spent most of the night talking about her Ice cream date and my relationship with Fang. Yeah I know; that doesn't seem like a very Maximum Ride kind of thing, but I needed to talk to someone who would understand the confusing thing that is… the guy! Frankly talking to my mom about this would just be awkward, Ella was too far away so Nudge was the only one I could talk to.

Speaking of which where was Nudge? She had fallen asleep in her bed right beside me but now she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nudge!!!" I shouted.

She and Angel suddenly came busting through the door, they were both wearing swimsuits. Looks like it was going to be another beach day! "Quick put your swimsuit on!" they yelled bouncing me out of my bed.

"Fine," I said laughing. I got out of bed and they went to stand outside while I got changed. I quickly pulled off my pajamas. Yes I wore pajamas now. My mom had insisted that just wearing what we'd worn that day was uncleanly. We had decided to appease her but really? Did she really expect us to care what was uncleanly or not? I mean we spent years traveling across America. Why would we care what was clean? Anyway I pulled on my one piece swimsuit and walked out to meet Nudge and Angel. I knew Fang liked the bikini (he was such a sexist pig) but I'd worn that yesterday.

"C'mon lets go get the guys!" Nudge said as she pulled me along.

"Couldn't Angel just send them all telepathic messages?" I asked.

"I could but what would be the fun in that? This way we get to go jump on their beds and wake them all up," Angel said with an evil grin.

"Good point," I said laughing. We walked down the hallway towards Gazzy's room. He looked so peaceful when he slept. The little kids all did. I'd seen Fang though when he slept. If possible his frown deepened. I could only imagine what his dreams were about, probably something like my own. The School. Gazzy however looked like he was enjoying his dream. His was probably about some massive explosion. The little pyro.

So we jumped Gazzy and he joined our crew to go get Iggy. Who joined us too.

Suddenly I wanted to know very badly what Fang was dreaming about. Would it be a nightmare like he usually had? Or could it be… like my dreams have lately been about… each other.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"What is Fang dreaming about?"

She gave me a knowing smile. As if she knew what I was thinking… oh yeah.

"I'll find out." She closed her eyes to concentrate. Then she frowned. "He's not there."

Why was I suddenly worried? Fang always woke up before the rest of us. "Did you check the whole base?"

"Oh no, I didn't hang on… He's not here."

"What; where could he be?!?!" I screamed.

"I don't know Max," Angel said. She looked scared.

"C'mon we got to go look for him," I said. We raced for the door. Burst it open and took to the sky. We spent hours looking for him scouring the Hawaiian Islands from above. We couldn't find him.

"Maybe he went out and fell asleep motionless. He could be invisible," Nudge said hopefully.

I wanted to believe her. I really did; but I couldn't. Tears were coming to my eyes. _Mr. Chu makes Itex look like Sesame Street. _Jebs voice said in my head. Or was it the voice? Who cared anymore? Fang was gone, I knew it he had been taken. What would they be doing to him? I remembered the bang in the middle of the night. That must have been it. Tears streamed harder. I could have saved him. Why hadn't I just stayed up? "This is all my fault!"

"What no its not," Iggy said putting his arm around me trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

I tried to stop crying. I sobbed once more before I finally pulled myself together and told them why it was my fault. If I expected them to blame me I was wrong. Nudge immediately flew over to me and hugged. (Not an easy thing to do while flying but still). Angel sent me a tele-message saying _we'll find him it's not your fault._ Gazzy with his perfect impressions finally cheered me up with, "I vill now destoy ze snickah baughs!!!"

I couldn't help it we all dissolved into laughter. I took Gazzy's hand as we flew home.

We landed just outside the door. As soon as we walked in there was mass chaos.

"Dr. Martinez!!! We found them!!!? Someone shouted.

My mom came scurrying down the stairs, "where have you seven been?"

"Seven?" I asked. "Mom there's only six of us."

"And there are five of you now. Where are Fang and Brigid?" she asked.

It had been Brigid, I thought.

"That little bitch!" I practically shrieked.

"Max such language,"

"I don't care she took Fang!"

"Maybe they just went for a walk," suggested one of the scientists I hadn't noticed.

I sighed. "We already searched the whole island."

"Oh."

Oh major understatement of the year. I just lost my co-captain and my new boyfriend and all he has to say is oh. Why am I being so dramatic? It's not like this hasn't happened before. Why was this time any different?

_Because you love him._

Great now the voice was officially back.

*

**

***

**

*

"Fang?"

What did she want now? She steals me from my room in the dead of night, leads me to a door, says she's sorry (bullcrap) then I get mugged by m-geeks and wake up strapped with Velcro to a table. Not ordinary Velcro oh no this is high quality stuff.

"Go the hell away!!!"

"Fang I'm sorry it was either that or I would be killed."

"It would have been for a worthy cause!" I screamed at her.

She looked close to tears but what did I care.

"Well, well, well Fang you certainly are a feisty one, "said Mr. Chu walking through the slide open doors of my prison.

"And you certainly are tall for a Chinese guy," I said smugly.

"I'm Japanese you idiot!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve there," I said through my laughter. What I couldn't help it he looked so angry.

"Ugh!" He huffed tuning around and making his grand exit, make sure you lock up once you're done with him."

Still in tears Brigid answered, "Yes Mr. Chu."

"Yes Mr. Chu," I mocked her.

She turned around now too, sobbed and ran out the door.

"Good riddens bitch!"

**Sorry for the chinese thing. I'm not racist but hey fang had to make fun of him somehow.**

**Remeber review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story so far except for Lee. **

**Thoughts and time placers will be in Italics. Please review, Plz plz plz **

_6 years ago_

Training was fun. To be away from "daddy dearest" was bliss. Away from the accursed lab and out for the place I was made for, the wild. The idea for this mission was to get to the top of the mountain with no provisions and survive for three weeks.

With my genetically enhanced muscles getting up the mountain was easy. Plus I was light after all I was only six. So I flew up made it to the peak in an hour. Yes I had wings. Part of my alterations allowed me to derive nutrients from almost anything, and my immune system wouldn't allow me to get any ailment so I made a snack out of some random berries and herbs I found at the top. Then I gathered some firewood. My body naturally heated up or cooled down depending on my surroundings so I didn't need a fire for heat but animals despite common belief are attracted to fire, and frankly deer tasted better then poisoned berries and weird mushrooms. Then I took some of my sweat. I know what you're thinking, 'ew what's he going to do with his sweat?' well I'll tell you. My sweat is highly flammable when combined with a little spit. Yeah I know that's still pretty disgusting, but hey I was engineered to survive not be cleanly.

_2 days later_

I was stalking my prey; a mountain lion. Well not so much stalking it so much as having my skin cells blend in to the background and walking up to it. Quick as lightning I sprung forward breaking its neck. I picked it up bridal style and flew back laughing. For some reason it was way too much fun being invisible. I could make my whole body invisible or just select parts. Traditionally my wings whenever it was necessary for me to go out in public.

_3 days before fang was taken._

"But dad do I have to mess with her emotions it seems kind of cruel."

"You will do as you're told. Now… take her out."

_Present time_

**Nudge"s pov**

"We'll be planning to send out a submarine rescue party in two days Max," Dr. Martinez told her. "Don't worry we'll find him."

All I could think of was Lee. He had called my new cell phone earlier and asked if I wanted to hang out today. And boy did I want to. Who wouldn't want to hang out with a caring hot Hawaiian all day? So what was the problem? Well Max. How would she feel if I just ditched them for a day when Fang was gone? But it wasn't like we were going out to find him today right? Would it really be such a big deal if I wasn't here for just today? _Nudge just do it she'll understand._

Of course Angel was reading my mind. "Max?"

"Yes nudge?" Max sighed.

"I was wondering if… I could hang out with Lee today."

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were red from crying so much. It was tuff being without a member of the flock but when this particular member was your boyfriend… well I could only imagine.

She sighed again. "Yeah, you go have fun Nudge."

"Oh thank you Max! Don't worry I'll be back before six."

"You do that Nudge."

**Fang's pov**

"Please talk to me Fang."

She had been coming in to my death chamber for the past two days begging for me to talk to her. Can you believe that? MY DEATH CHAMBER! MINE.

"Fang I'm sorry! You can't keep giving me the silent treatment."

Oh yes I can and I will.

"I'm telling you Brigid, children only respond to pain," Here comes the ever present Mr. Chu, "see watch." He pulled out a cattle prod. Oh my god what was he going to do with that? He pressed the button and pressed it into my side.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"This is how you will get him to speak," he told her pressing it to my sides again.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" I stared at Brigid. She looked scared, but she didn't move to stop him.

"This –cattle prod- is –cattle prod- the –cattle prod- only –cattle prod- way –cattle prod- you –cattle prod- can –cattle prod- them –cattle prod- to –cattle prod- listen," on the last word he held the prod to my already seared flesh.

"!"

"Mr. Chu please stop; you're hurting him."

"Well Fang? Would you like me to stop? You know what you have to do." He held the cattle prod just beneath my chin.

I stayed silent it was after all what I was good at.

"Fang do not test me."

Still silent.

"Ugh you insolent little boy!" he slapped me across the face and then stormed back out the doors.

"Fang," Brigid whimpered.

"Go away."

**Nudge"s pov**

"Hiya Brittani!" Lee said as I met him at the beach.

"Hi Lee," I said glumly.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately coming to my side.

I turned into him,"I feel like I should be with Max right now… she's going through a rough time.

"Did she say you could come? Do you even want to be here?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Then I'm sure its fine. Don't beat yourself up."

Of course he had no idea if things were fine and I knew that but suddenly things seemed fine as he wrapped his tan muscular arms around me.

"You're right, let's go swimming now."

"Fine with me," he said and he swept me up into his arms and carried me bridal style into the ocean.

I screamed and giggled as I hit the freezing cold water, which caused him to laugh, which caused me to splash him. Then he tackled me into the water, and we both came up laughing.

After hours of playing in the water we went ashore and sat up a towel. We both lay down side by side. We looked into each other's eyes his black ones stared longingly into my chocolate ones. He shifted closer, I shifted closer. My eyes slowly closed and I felt his lips crush into mine. Sure it was only our second date but I wanted him, I could only get so much I might as well get the most while I can. I let my lips be parted and his tongue hungrily slipped in. It felt good like I wanted more and more. He tasted so sweet. I didn't want to break apart but I was running out of air. So I pulled away gasping for breath.

"You are a really good kisser," Lee said laughing.

"You're not so bad yourself, I said.

He laid back so that his arm was out behind me, he was staring into my eyes but it was a nice stare not creepy but adorable, with his dark deep eyes. I laid down in his arms and he pulled me closer. He smelled like the ocean. I bet I did too. He smiled, he had perfect white teeth.

"I love you Brittani."

I was shocked. He loved me? How lucky could I get? Did I love him? I looked up into his eyes his deep dark adorable eyes. I knew I could trust him I knew he was one of the best guys I knew; I knew he was perfect, I knew I loved him too.

"I love you too Lee."

He held me closer, "You're so beautiful, funny caring… perfect."

"Oh gosh," I giggled. Did he really just say that? "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. You're so sweet."

"Thank you Brittani," he said laughing.

It was getting dark; we cuddled some more as we looked up at the moon. Then he walked me home.

"Call me later," he said before hugging me goodbye.

**Iggy"s pov**

My room is white, perfectly white. Everything in it is white. Why is it like this? It's not even my favorite color which happens to be orange. Nope it's because in white I could see! I loved being able to see. Having been blind for years it felt great being able to see. Of course as soon as I left my perfect room, It was back to pitch black darkness. Where I couldn't see nothing not my reflection, not my bed not my wings not the bombs me and my pyro apprentice were making. I couldn't see my flock and worst of all I couldn't see Nudge's beautiful hair and her chocolate eyes her tan skin, her cute smile. I sighed, not like seeing her even mattered now that she was with that stupid Lee guy. You know what I'd really like to do to him? I'd like to shove a bomb right up his stupid Hawaiian ass!

_Iggy were all in Nudge's room talking about her latest date, come on,_ Angel broadcasted into my head.

_Why would I want to hear about how her stupid date went with Him? _I thought to her. She was one of the few people who knew about my love for Nudge. The only other was Fang.

_Oh right, sorry Ig._

I sighed again, _no that's ok I'm coming._ Anything to be with Nudge more.

_Ok see you soon. _

What was wrong with me? Why doesn't she like me? Was I ugly? Annoying? What is it?

_Iggy there's nothing wrong with you._

_Well than why doesn't she like me?_

_She's just never thought about it._

_Well why not?_

_I don't know have you ever really made it seem like you like her? Like have you ever flirted?_

_Um… no._

_Well that'd be why._

_Oh,_ I said before walking in. I sat down next to Nudge. Angel wanted me to flirt, fine I'll flirt.

"Good now we're just waiting for Max," she said.

"No Max says she's' too tired to come she says sorry," Angel told her.

"Oh well ok; well anyway we went swimming. Then we were cuddling on the beach-"THEY WERE CUDDLING, I thought. "- then he kissed me and we made out, he was so good! He tasted kind of sweet almost like pineapple, must be a Hawaiian thing-"THEY MADE OUT! I thought. "- and then he told me he loved me!" HE SAID HE LOVED HER! HE THINKS HE LOVES HER?

I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. Normally I'd ask Fang what to do. He was one of my best friends, if I needed help he was the one I turned to. And where was my best friend when I needed him? Kidnapped by Mr. Chu and being held God knows where.

I stormed into Max's room, "c'mon we're going to get Fang."

"We still don't know where he is though."

"Oh yeah." Suddenly I was felling something, something in my gut, a weird pull of some kind. I walked in the direction I felt it pull. It eased slightly, and then went back to the same intensity as before. "Max, I think I know where he is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ye old Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I wish I did, how awesome would that be? **

**Oh my God the director of Twilight is now going to be directing the much awaited Maximum Ride movie and is going to be casting Robert Pattinson as Fang and Kristen Stewart as Max. At this point you should all be screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fang has black hair and olive toned skin not blond hair. And Kristen is just a horrible actress. "Y-y-y-you c-c-can't l-l-leave m-me," Um stutter much? Plus Max and Fang are 14 not 24 and 21, come on Hollywood get it together. Plus those actors are too popular, get some new people. Anyway for those of you who did scream NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO on cue one of my fav fanfic authors has put up a petition to get the director to use different actors then those Max and Fang wannabes. Just search St. Fang of Boredom its right on her homepage.**

**Max's pov**

Iggy and I were both running down the hallway legs pumping furiously. We knew were Fang was… sort of. Iggy was describing the feeling he was getting in his stomach it was like the pull we got to go in the direction we wanted. Like we automatically knew which direction we were heading North South East and West. His was a pull to Fang. We were heading to get the others and then to Iggy's room to get some "super-duper-oxygen-scoopers for him Nudge and Gazzy, and then we were going to follow him to Fang.

We bolted into Nudge's room, "guys we know where Fang is!"

"What? Really? How?" everyone asked in unison

"Iggy's got a new power."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I can track Fang," Iggy responded, "now can we get going!"

"Yeah!" they said in unison again.

We all sprinted to Iggy's room grabbed the three regulators, and then out the door we went. All Five of us snapped open our wings and we flew to the beach.

Hovering above the ocean Iggy Nudge and Gazzy put the "Super-duper-oxygen-scoopers" in their mouths and we plunged in t the tropical waters.

With Iggy in the lead we kept swimming down into the dark depths of the ocean. Finally after we were well beyond the usual depth a normal person could go we passed around a reef and nestled in a crag was a giant metal dome facility.

"Great now how are we going to get in?" I breathed.

_There's an entrance at the top where there's a pressure chamber. _Angel's voice sounded in our heads.

We swam to the top of the dome. "Now how do we open the doors?" I breathed.

Nudge swam past me and closed her eyes as she put her hand on both of the sliding metal doors. She gritted her teeth and the doors moved sideways. We Swam in. then she swooshed her hands in the air and the doors closed. The water automatically started siphoning the water away through vents in the wall.

"Was that super strength Nudge?" I asked.

"No I just magnetized the doors and pulled them apart and then closed again."

"Awesome you've been working at it," Angel congratulated her.

"Now do these doors," I said pointing to the other sealed doors.

"Kay," Nudged responded happily. She opened them up and we stepped into the elevator that was on the other side.

We of course had a small panic attack at being in the small space before the doors slid open. The hallway was clear but that didn't mean it would stay that way for long.

Iggy once again assumed the lead taking us down hallway after empty hallway.

"Iggy can you wait a second," I asked, "doesn't it seem weird that we haven't been stopped yet? "

"Maybe there all on coffee break," Gazzy suggested.

Angel rolled her eyes at her brother's remark. "Well I don't sense any danger," she said.

"Do you know where everyone is?"

"I can only feel seven people, one is Fang, another is Brigid, four are Mr. Chu and his next in commands, and the last is… Nudge's boyfriend."

"They have Lee!" she screamed.

"Wait we have to get Fang first then we can go save Lee."

"Fine let's go," Nudge said hurriedly. She looked really worried.

Iggy led us around another corner and finally he stopped at a door.

"This is it," he said excitedly.

Nudge opened the door and I saw Fang attached to a table with industrial strength Velcro. He was slumped over his long pitch black hair hung completely in his face. He had his shirt off and his chest rose and fell unevenly. Along his sides he had huge welts where it looked like he had been burned. My throat clogged up, he looked horrible.

"Fang," I whispered.

He suddenly looked up, "Max," he said excitedly.

I ran over to him I pulled a knife out of my pocket I got to work on his bindings. Nudge stood guard at the door.

"You guys got here fast; I figured I'd be stuck here a lot longer, suffering through Brigid's useless apologies. "

I looked up at him; he had a huge smile plastered across his face. Even with the huge purple bruise under his eye his smile was perfect.

"Your smile makes me melt," I said without thinking.

"I can't believe I just said that."

He chuckled making me want to punch him. I went back to cutting the knots.

**The survivalist's pov**

I'd dropped my camouflage in front of my dad. Him and his second in commands and had seen my wings and my abilities. The "targets" were currently releasing Fang from the Velcro straps. I was just about to be sent to capture them all, so that they could be used as a bargaining tool with the Coalition to Stop the Madness. They were letting them get Fang out so that I could capture them all. Sort of like a training exercise. Just like my whole life has been. A training exercise. I mentally sighed as we continued to watch them on a big screen. Max finally managed to break Fangs last binding and he flopped to the floor.

"Now," my father said.

I solemnly walked out the door Gritted my teeth and sprinted to the elevator. Stepped in and it took me to their floor. I stepped through the sliding doors, flexed my muscles made fists and spread my brown wings. The "targets" came out Max and Iggy supporting Fang. I stared at Her face. She stared back first in shock, then Anger.

"Lee?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"You're one of them?"

I looked down sheepishly, "yes."

She screamed looking feral and launched herself at me. Snapping her wings out she lifted herself up in time to not tackle me but instead brought her fists up to uppercut me. I jumped backwards out of the way. Then grabbed her legs and yanked her out of the air slamming her to the ground. Pain flashed on her face as her head bounced on the ground but the angry snarl returned as she kicked out of my grasp and rolled over backwards. Suddenly Iggy came sprinting over to me, "don't you dare hurt Nudge you Son of a bitch!" His fists were like lightning I managed to catch the first two throws but he connected with my jaw on the third. I quickly turned and did a round house kick into his ribs and heard the crunch as he fell to the floor.

"Iggy!" Angel screamed flying towards me like a missile. I ducked and she flew past me only to kick against the wall and back towards me her little punches stung as she pelted me. I finally grabbed her by the wings and held her back.

_Let go of me, _she broadcasted into my headbut I knew of her talents and I held on even though she was trying to force me to do it with her mind tricks. I slammed her into a wall and she slumped before I dropped her. The remaining targets screamed in outrage Nudge and Max both dived in for my legs and Fang tackled me to the ground. I grabbed his chest and threw him against the wall where after his two days of torture was too weak to get up. Then I put both Max and Nudge I put in the scissor hold till they passed out from lack of oxygen.

I gathered them all up and took them to my Dad, Mr. Chu.

"Good work son," he said when I dumped him at his feet. "You have performed well, you're dismissed."

I silently walked away.

**Dr Martinez's pov**

"Dr. Martinez, they're nowhere to be found," one of the navy soldiers informed me. They must have gone looking for Fang, I said to myself. To be honest I was quite proud of my daughter. She took action she didn't just sit around, but I wish that she had just this once. I had been Mr. Chu's captive personally. If Max got caught she was in for a lot of pain. My hand automatically went to my side where the skin was still shiny and tender from the burns I had received at the hands of Mr. Chu and his cattle prod.

**So how'd you like it? Tell me did anyone else see it coming that Lee was the villain from the last chapter. And did anyone get the take her out part. I know I left yet another cliff hanger. Sorry! plus this chapter isn't very long compared to my last two, oh well its getting action. Anyway make sure you sign St. Fang of Boredom's petition make sure you review, I mean come on all you have to do is hit that little button right below here. It's green, its says review you can't miss it. Come on just click it. You know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry** **about how long it takes me to update. You see I don't have this whole story planned out, so I just wait till I get some inspiration as to what I want to happen in the next chapter and then I wing it (no pun intended but since the pun is there I think it's funny, get it like wing it as in make it up as I go along and the flock has wings… wow I'm as bad as Max).Anyway Reviews are always very much appreciated plus they make me feel special.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot and Lee.**

I was back in my room. Watching my skin already heal itself from the scratches along my arm from where the flock had scratched at me. It was really quite interesting to watch. In just to more seconds the little slits would be gone replaced by smooth unblemished skin. Once they were done I straightened from sitting on my bed. After that brief distraction I only had one more thing on my mind, well three really. One what did I just do? Two why did I do it? And three was quite simply Nudge.

*

**

***

**

*

How could he betray me? He told me he loved me and then he betrayed me. No not even he hadn't betrayed me because he'd never been on our side. He probably only pretended he even liked me so that he could spy on me and the flock. I HATED HIM. I HATED HIM LIKE THE SCUM OF THE WORLD HE WAS!!! And yet I could do nothing about it. I and the rest of the flock where being held in chains yes chains against a wall. All we could do is hang our heads in defeat. Oh that and wait for our turn to be interrogated by Mr. Chu. He had come in a few minuetes ago and said after he finished preparations on his interrogation chamber. Suddenly the sliding doors opened and out he came with two m-geeks at his side.

"Her first," he said pointing at me. The m-geeks swiftly unlocked me and grabbed my arms before I could run. They pulled me out of the room before shoving me down onto an operation table, where manacles grabbed my wrists ankles waist and forehead down to the table. I tried to wiggle and found that I couldn't move anything except my mouth and my eyes. I began to panic. All of us where claustrophobic and I couldn't move an inch.

"Well Nudge, welcome to my torture I mean interrogation chamber," he said grinning evilly. "I picked you first because you were betrayed and I can tell that hurt you. Like an open wound. And now I'm going to pour salt on it."

I shuddered. I remembered Gazzy doing that once to himself by accident. He'd had a gash and read that putting salt on a cut makes it heal faster. Oh how he screamed.

"Yes but before you begin pouring can I have some lotion my wrists are killing me."

He smacked me across the face. "No you insolent little girl!" He practically shrieked.

"Okay okay," I amended.

"Now this is what you need to do if you ever want to stay alive. I want you to publically denounce your work with the CTSTM."

"What? Never," I screamed at him! Then suddenly it felt like needles were piercing through my skin where the cuffs were. I gritted my teeth. Pain was just a message you could ignore it.

"You're a tuff one aren't you?" he asked.

"You're damn straight I am!"

"Well let's see how you like this," he said as he pressed a button on a remote. A mechanical arm slowly dropped from the ceiling. In its mechanical fingers it held some sort of contraption that it placed on my eyes. I couldn't see past it but suddenly a video screen flickered to life on the inside part of the contraption. Then the flock where shown kneeling in a row m-geeks were pointing guns at each of their heads.

Suddenly Mr. Chu whispered in my ear, "Stop the CTSTM."

First Angel was shot. There was no scream she just dropped and blood gushed from her head. I screamed along with the rest of the kneeling flock.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed and the robot took off the eye screen. "You killed a seven year old!" I gasped at him. "How could you?" Then I fainted.

*

**

***

**

*

They carried Nudges limp body out and hung her back up on the wall. Next he pointed to me. The m-geeks took me off the wall and brought me into the room Nudge had just been in. They placed me on a table in the middle of the room and restraints suddenly held down my wrists ankles waist and forehead. Claustrophobia immediately set in. I tried searching his mind but his was blocked off as if by walls.

"Well Angel your next. I just had a lot of fun with Nudge are you ready?"He asked.

"You're sick!"

"Think about it with your help we could become the richest people on Earth! I'm offering you a partnership."

Is that all you care about? Money? I would never betray Max."

"No I also care about power," he retorted.

"Well I'm not helping you."

He pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand."Fine have it your way."

An arm came down a knife protruded from the end. It moved closer and closer towards me creeping ever so slowly. When it got two inches from my flat stomach I sucked my belly but still it came closer and closer. Just when its needle like point was about to start plunging in to me Mr. Chu sighed. He pressed a button and the arm went away back up into the ceiling. The restraints unlocked and the m-geeks led me back to where the flock was.

Nudge squealed when she saw me. "You're not dead!" She said as the shackled me back to the wall.

*

**

***

**

*

My dad had made me betray Nudge. The only person whoever showed any love for me. He was a monster. But so was I. What should I do?

*

**

***

**

*

I saw them re-shackle Gazzy to the wall after his interrogation. That only left me Fang and Iggy. Next Mr. Chu pointed to me. The m-gees unshackled me and pulled me into the same room the rest of the flock had gone into. They shoved me down onto an operating table and restraints came up out of it, holding down my wrists ankles waist and forehead. For any of you people out there who are claustrophobic you know the panicked feeling you get when you suddenly can't move. Every thing seems to be coming closer suffocating you. At the moment I had that feeling and my adrenaline levels rocketed.

"Well Max you're the last one I'm going to torture I mean interrogate. You see we already Interrogated Fang for the past three days-" I winced remembering the burn marks along Fangs sides, "-and Iggy is a useless dead weight to your team. Him being blind how could he know anything?"

"He is not a dead weight!" I spat.

"Oh yes he is."

"No he's not."

"How could a handicapped person be useful?"

"Well let's see, he can hear things way before us he can create bombs out of nothing… and why am I telling you these things?"

"I don't know but so far you've been the most informative out of your little group," he said laughing.

Shit I thought to myself. I felt ashamed. Now he knew even more about the flock.

"Stop the CTSTM."

"No!!!"

"Well then prepare for interrogation." He pushed a button on his remote and a robot arm came out of the ceiling. It placed on my mouth a gas mask. Suddenly I felt very tired, so very tired. I felt my eyes drooping. NO!!! I screamed in my head. Stay awake, I told myself, but still my eyelids closed against my will. I tried to open them back up but they felt like lead. I slowly lost consciousness.

_MAX WAKE UP!!!_

The voice screamed in my head.

_GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!_

But I'm so tired voice, I pleaded silently.

My wining was rewarded with the biggest headache in the world.

I opened my eyes. The arm now had a knife and was going for my wrist.

"No!" But what could I do I was still strapped down to the table. Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire. Similar to when I was about to get my hyper speed ability. I tried to wriggle out of the restraints were too tight. I tried to break out of them and I felt them creak. I tried again and they ripped apart like paper. I tore the one on my forehead off just as easily, then the one on my waist. Alarms started going off blaring like a fire engine truck's siren. Was that because of me? I grabbed hold of the arm that was still trying to get at my arm. The thing had to be at least a couple hundred pounds; I mean the thing was enormous and yet I pulled it right out of the ceiling and held it up in midair. Oh yeah super strength. I threw it down and it banged loudly against the floor. I tore the restraints off my ankles and jumped off the table. "They just don't make restraints like they used to."

*

**

***

**

*

**This is happening as Max is being put to sleep.**

I'd had enough of my Dad he had made me betray Nudge and he was torturing her as I spoke. "Don't worry Nudge, I'm coming to save you guys!" I started sprinting to their cell. No one was in the halls after all the only people here were Dad's Second and third in command, the rest were all robots. I burst in to their holding cell.

There they all were except for Max but I knew I had to get the rest out now before my dad came back. I ran over to them and then she lifted her head.

"Nudge," I whispered.

"You," she whispered back.

"Nudge I'm so sorry my dad... he… he made me."

"Liar," she spat.

I just sighed; I'd have to win her back. I quickly unshackled her. When she dropped to the floor she lunged for my feet and tripped me. Just as quick her fists began stinging me everywhere.

"You dirty rotten traitor!!!" She screamed.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm letting you go now."

"You think that means you're forgiven?" she shrieked.

"No but can I finish letting the others go?"

She stopped and let me up, "Fine but I've got my eye on you."

I unlocked everyone but I could tell none of them trusted me anymore than Nudge did. I hated my dad for that.

"Where's Max?" Fang asked. Just then a huge alarm went off, and robots came pouring into the room. Two seconds later Max came out of the interrogation room.

The robots launched themselves at us we each took five at a time Max seemed to be picking robots up and using them as bats to club other robots. Fang was karate chopping their heads causing them to peel apart in sections. Gazzy was doing the same along with Iggy and Angel. Nudge was going berserk on them tearing their very heads off. I shuddered knowing that's what she wanted to do to me.

I turned my attention back to my set of robots; I swiftly beheaded one with a high round house. Then I rose into the air smacking my opponents in the head with my large brown wings. Then I dove into one crushing it against the ground I took its splintered remains and threw them like spears into the remaining robots.

"This way," I shouted. I dropped to the ground and lead them to one of the many exits. Right as we got there I heard my dad behind me. I herded them into the air lock before I turned to my 'father.'

"So this is it son you betray me in the end."

"I am not your son. How dare you call me that! After all you've done; you mutated me, and you had me betray an innocent girl. You've treated me like an experiment since the day I was born! Well now I'm finally doing what I should have done as long time ago," and at that I turned and walked into the air lock.

"Let's go."

Those that didn't have gills had on rebreathers. I had gills so I didn't need one from the wall next to us. They gave me thumbs up and I pressed the button on the wall. The door opened for us and we began swimming for the surface.

**Just to clear any possible confusion when Nudge saw Angel die it was just a fake video used to freak her out. Also the short little pov changes were Lee thinking about his reviews are always great oh who am I kidding review review review!!! If you don't I will hire Angel to do her Jedi mind tricks on you and you will find yourself in the middle of the ocean very confused. Also I read somewhere that Kristen Stewart is now pregnant. One more reason why she can't be Max. Max isn't pregnant… yet. Who knows maybe Jimmy P will make her and Fang get frisky one late night. Any who review and I shall be happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am the Walrus coo coo cachoo!!! Alright so I've been listening to my favorite band like all day. To anyone who can guess who they are I will… I don't know what do you want me to do? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride that be James Patterson**

**Claimer: I'm bored!!!**

**Claimer2: Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are horrible actresses and yes I consider Robert Patterson an actress. They would make a horrible Max and Fangs. STOP CATHERINE HARDWICK!!!**

**Claimer3: I have poison Ivy and it sucks!!!**

**And now on to the story:**

After swimming to the surface we through ourselves into the air, whipping out our wings we flew slowly back to the Hawaiian beach. After all our wings were soaking wet. Except for Lee's he seemed to be strangely water proof. Angel and Gazzy were flying side by side in front of us, followed by Lee. Followed by Nudge who refused to let him out of her sight on the basis of 'he could betray us again at anytime, I'm keeping my eye on him!" Iggy was trying to keep up with her for some reason, and Fang and I were behind them flying besides each other wings touching on every down stroke.

When we landed on the Navy base my mom came out, "Max!!! You're alive!!!" She ran to me wrapping me in her arms. Then she went around to everyone, smothering them in hugs. Then she stopped at Lee. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Lee. Lee Chu."

My mom stood there staring at him. Comparing him to what she remembered to look like. "I see," was all she said. Then she looked at me.

"He set us free," was all I said. I looked at Nudge. She just clenched her fist staring at the ground.

"Right well come inside all of you."

*

**

***

**

*

Max's mom led us into the Navy base. She then took us into a room. Two dogs laid already there.

The flock looked like they were in a place they were accustomed to. Max and Fang were sitting on the cot next to the wall. Nudge sat in a chair in a corner. Iggy leaned against the wall next to her. While Angel and Gazzy sat crisscross on the floor in front of Dr. Martinez. I didn't know where I should be, if I should even be here.

"Come in Lee," Dr. Martinez said to me. I walked in to await the Flocks judgment.

"He thinks he's about to be punished," Angel informed the Flock. She must have read my thoughts.

"Well guys what do you think?" Max asked everyone in the room.

Nudge was the first one to answer but it was more like a scream, "No!!! He needs to leave."

Next Angel, "I still don't sense he's evil I say he stays."

Then the smaller of the two dogs who I now realized had wings too spoke up, "I go with whatever Angel says."

Nudge was starting to look very angry, Iggy voted against me staying. Gazzy looked back and forth between Angel and Nudge. I looked at Nudge too; her eyes were all red and puffy. Gazzy sided with Nudge.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. He broke us out I vote he stays," said Fang.

"I agree with Fang," said Max.

"Ugh I can't believe you guys!" Nudge shrieked and jumped to her feet. She was about to stomp out the door but Dr. Martinez stopped her.

"Nudge please stay I have to tell you guys something," she said.

Nudge stomped back to her seat, and sat down in a huff.

"Well I guess its settled, Lee welcome to the Flock. Now what did you want to tell us mom?" Max declared and asked.

"Well," Dr. Martinez started. "I think it's become too dangerous for the flock to stay in Hawaii, plus Ella is still back home in Arizona with one of my old friends, I think it might be time we head back home. I feel like a short break after my capture and now all of yours. And I can work for the CTSTM at home, and the Navy and my colleges can take care of Mr. Chu from here." Dr. Martinez was panting a little from saying all of that in one sentence.

"Well guys what do you say, ready to go home?" Max asked us all.

A chorus of 'ALL RIGHT! 'answered her question. I didn't say anything. I knew what I said didn't matter.

"What about you Lee? Are you ready to taste my mom's famous chocolate chip cookies?"

"Um sure," I responded.

"It shouldn't matter what he thinks," Nudge said harshly before she finally stomped out of the room.

*

**

***

**

*

_Iggy now's your chance, go after her!_

_No she wants to be alone. _Besides I'm not ready to tell her yet.

*

**

***

**

*

_Late at night_

I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of home and cookies kept me from falling asleep. I breathed a heavy sigh. Then I flipped over onto my back, stretching my wings out so as not to crush them. Suddenly my door opened. I sprung up off my bed, good the last year of being somewhat protected by the navy and being in the arctic had not diminished my paranoia nor my fight or flight instincts.

Fang walked through the door, "I see you couldn't sleep either."

I relaxed just a little but I was still a tad jumpy.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah you did ya jerk!"

"Sorry," he said as he walked behind me. Let me make it up to you. His hands lightly touched my shoulders. Fang was going to choke me?!?! Instead of his fingers reaching for my neck he began to soothingly rub my tense shoulders. Oh god did that feel good. When did Fang become a master masseuse? He pressed his thumbs into the knots in my shoulders, releasing the tension. I half sighed half moaned as I began to relax. Fang pulled me onto my bed with him. He continued rubbing my shoulders. I felt so vulnerable, why was I loving this so much?

"I missed you Max," he said leaning us both back so that my head was lying on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating faster than normal. I could feel that mine was too. Fangs fingers were now playing with my hair. It felt good. I turned into him placing my hand on his chest. He was smiling how I loved his smile. I could feel his hand cupping my neck, the other was slipping down to the small of my back. I pressed myself against to him, His lips crushed against mine. Please don't let anything ruin this! I silently pleaded. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip. I let him slip in. He tasted good too!!! The hand that was previously on my back was now playing with my feathers. How was Fang doing this? Is there a book out there that's all about how to make Max go weak at the knees? I let a moan slip out of my lip-locked mouth. Fang responded by pressing me tighter up against him.

We finally broke apart for air. Between his pants fang whispered in my ear,"I love you Max, you're perfect in every single way, and I couldn't live without you. I've always loved you. No one can compare. You're so beautiful, so cute. You make me melt every time I see you; your smile makes me go weak in the knees. You're-"I cut him off before he could finish smashing my lips to his. That was the most I'd ever heard Fang say and it was all about how great I am. How he sees me. And I had wasted so many years wondering if he liked me back.

I lifted my head up. My brown hair cascading down making veil around me and Fang, "I love you too Fang." I kissed him again. After another couple intense minuets of Fang's kisses I was exhausted. We both caught our breath and I snuggled up next to him.

He whispered one last thing before we both fell asleep, "I love you… goodnight."

**KInda short but it's sort of a filler seeing as I'll be in New York and won't get to write for at least ten days. But hey it had plenty of Fax towards the end **

**I like reviewers yes I do I like reviewers now review review review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back from New York just in time to get on and read about Saint's mom. It's so sad. I mean it's more than just sad but I'm not so good with words in these kinds of situations. Then today I read today that three days after coming off of dialysis she passed away, though Saint doesn't like those words. I'm sure most of you already know this so I'm gonna get on with it. Be strong Saint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I do own this plot I also own Lee**

**Also Anara Celebvilya says I should start writing whose point of view I'm writing in and I agree but for the last few chapters it would have ruined the suspense if I put "Lee's pov" and then wrote about someone who was hunting in the wild who has wings and super strength super speed ect. But from now on I will. **

**Also I wrote all of the above right after I got home from New York but then I had writers block. I still do but I've got free time and I miss seeing the Fanfiction E-mails so I'm going to try to write and hope for the best.**

**And months and months later I still haven't written anything. But someone new (turtlelover0511) reviewed my story so I'm giving it another shot. sorry for the wait.**

Ella's pov

_Dear Diary,_

_ Mom and the flock have been gone for half a year now. They call every week but I'm so bored. I'm still at my Aunt Kristina's house. She doesn't live to far away so I haven't had to change schools, so not all that much has changed. Sure I miss my mom but I'm fine living with my aunt and Max has had to go years without a mom. I'm a tough girl I can live._

Suddenly the phone rang and I ran to get it. I looked at the caller I.D. It read H.N.B.

I picked up the phone. "Mom!" I squealed into the phone.

"Ella!" she said happily back.

"So what's up?"

"We're coming home."

"Really when?!?!"

"This weekend, I got to go Ella I was just calling to tell you we'll be home in two days."

"OK See you soon, I love you!"

"I love you too Ella.  
*

**

***

**

*

Max's pov

So here we are all boarding into a plane yet again. Why are we doing this? Most of us here can fly. Oh right for my mom. I loved her and all but secretly I missed not having to wait for the slow wingless normal people. Oh well. At least it was a private jet so we could have our wings out and it wasn't all cramped. Actually the plane was quite big; it was grey and non-descript from the outside, we were hoping not to draw any attention to ourselves. There were lots of windows on either side like in a commercial plane in order to try to combat our claustrophobia. There weren't that many seats after all the only people in the plane were the flock, my Mom and Akila plus a pilot who just stayed in the cockpit plus the seats were spaced out so we could recline in them. And what vehicle would be complete without… Cup holders!!! . We all sat down as the plane took off in the air. Lee was there too, he sat away from us. Not looking at us, especially not Nudge, as if he didn't feel worthy. I knew that look. Not too long ago my half brother wore that look. Now he was dead.

"Lee, how about you come over here by us?"

Nudge gave me a scathing look, "no he's ok where he is," she said. Fang gave her a disapproving look and took my hand.

Lee stayed where he was for the rest of the trip.

*

**

***

**

*

Iggy's pov

I was sitting beside Nudge. How I wanted to comfort her. I could feel her practically shaking beside me. What do I do? What do I do?

_Hold her hand its right next to yours,_ Angel broadcasted into my mind.

Hold her hand? That would be weird, way too obvious, Nudge would hit me, am I really gonna take love advice from a 7 year old girl?

I took Nudges hand…

I felt her eyes looking at me (it's just a sense I get), "thanks Iggy," she said. I felt her gaze leave me. Her hand stayed in mine though, it was soft with hard calluses, but we all had those, I could feel its tan color, it felt so warm. Absent mindedly I started rubbing my thumb against hers and I felt her hand tense up, no wait she was just squeezing my hand. I decided I liked that.

Then Gazzy called us, "guys come here and look at this…"

I felt Nudges hand leave mine as she walked to where Gazzy's voice had come from and I got up to follow her.

"Ah crap," I heard Max say. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"What is it?" I asked Nudge not being able to hear what was out the window due to the loud motors.

"Ugh more m-geeks, you know these things are really quite lame. They're not even scary, and they're so easy to beat. I mean in one battle we figured out all their design flaws Erasers were stupid but good fighters and they had that whole fear factor thing going for them. And Flyboys had guns and were kick-butt robots. But these things just look flimsy."

That's Nudge for ya always talking, but I love her. "Ugh well lets go beat them up real quick," I said.

*

**

***

**

*

Max's pov

We opened the airplane doors and jumped out, we all freefell for a few seconds before thrusting out our wings and letting the wind lift us up. The plane kept flying its course, I had told my mom that they were to keep flying no matter what, to get away from our fight and back home to safety. No m-geeks followed it. They all were hovering with their little jet packs in a formation. We soared up to meet them. But they flew backwards, just out of our reach. Seriously? They follow us all the way out here just to annoy us. We flew after them still and they kept backing up again and again. We couldn't even get close to them. Why were they doing this? What was their plan?

Suddenly a voice droned from one of the m-geeks, "And now you're on your own. Max We are all trying to save the world, pollution and money is necessary, experimentation is necessary. You are necessary. You're losing your touch Maximum. You're too pampered. To need to be at the top of your game to save the world, you won't achieve this condition sitting around with your mom eating cookies. Time to be a big girl Max. "

I screamed, "I AM NOT YOUR EXPIREMENT! IF I WANT TO BE WITH MY MOTHER I WILL. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID EVIL SCIENTISTS?? HAVN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH HARM TO MY FAMILY!?!? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

I flew at them at super speed my fists and feet flying, wings powerfully knocking the m-geeks away only to be destroyed by the rest of the flock. I plowed through the pathetic robot things like they were nothing slowly getting out my anger. How dare dumb scientists think they can run my life? I am a human being. I am a human being. I AM A HUMAN BEING!!! Finally the last m-geek was left.

"Do not go back to your mother Maximum. Or she and your sister will die. The whole world will die. We will be watching. And remember, you have a missi-"

I tore its head off. It plummeted to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi so the last chapter was kinda short I know and I know I haven't posted anything and forever, I had a writing block Which I'm still not completely out of but I read fang and really got back into max ride so I tried writing again, plus I had absolutely no time to write this during the school year except my last afterschool thing just ended so I have time again!!! Yay!!! So I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. So here we go...  
**

**Oh yeah the disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride  
**  
Max's pov.  
We were all huddled around a fire Lee had made. Ew it was kind of disgusting how he did it to, you see we were all gathering firewood and Iggy was about to light a match when Lee wiped some sweat out from under his arm and get this, next he spit in it rubbed it together a bit and suddenly he was holding fire. Insanity. Iggy put down his match with a sad look on his face. Gazzy wasted no time in questioning on how he did it; which I didn't care to hear really, seemed gross to me. Then he set out to do it himself, he failed. Poor Gazzy he never gained any new powers. We still didn't even know what was with Iggy being able to track Fang.

As for my plan, I didn't have one. What was I supposed to do? The voice hadn't chimed in to help either. My heart said to go check and see if my mom and Ella were alright, but my brain told me to stay clear. I had no doubt that Mr. Chu would follow through on his threat to kill them if I went anywhere near them. So here we were, camped out on this mountainside. Covered in a forest with nice little trees to shelter us, but no supplies to speak of. Hey we hadn't thought we'd be homeless again so soon and without a warning. And we had no idea where we were though we assumed somewhere around California. Tomorrow we would get some supplies from a town or something. And by that I mean steal from somewhere.

We all sat around the campfire, me next to Fang, Iggy next to Nudge and Gazzy, And Angel with Total. Lee was alone already in a tree his brown wings wrapped around him. Nudge was eying him dangerously. My poor Nudge her first boyfriend and already hurt so much. I looked at my boyfriend. His dark black hair slightly in his eyes, his dark torn green jacket's collar flipped up around his neck. The bruises and burns he had received from Mr. Chu were already almost healed but you could still see a greenish tint around his eye were a large purple bruise had been not three days before. His dark dark brown eyes looked up at me. They looked almost black. He hadn't spoken a lot sense we had rescued him, but I had figured when did Fang ever talk? The corners of his mouth turned into a smile as he put his arm around my shoulders. He gently squeezed my left shoulder, and then pulled me into him. He smelled like campfire. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Fang would always be my rock. I loved how he supported me. He was my best friend, the love of my life.

Gazzy and Angel stood up, "Goodnight," they said yawning. So innocent when tired, they were after all just kids.

"Hey wait, aren't we forgetting something?" said Fang.

We all looked at him, and he stuck out his fist. Wow seemed like forever ago since we'd last done what used to be a nightly ritual. How had we forgotten?

We all stacked fists. "Thanks Fang," I whispered.

Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy were all smiling. "Goodnight Fang," they said before climbing up their trees. Gazzy and Angel slept in one tree with The Gasman on a branch above Angel. They held hands for a little before falling sound asleep. Iggy went to his own tree, and Nudge to hers.

Fang and I stayed up together for a little while longer. "Thank you Fang, we all needed that… I needed that."

"I know you did, you have to remember that were all part of a team, the flock, a family."

"Maybe we do need this, you know. To be back on our own. For a while there I think we all lost sight of the goal."

"To save the world?"

"Yeah… that."

"Maybe, but everyone needs a break now and then again."

"Not when the worlds at stake."

"You didn't sign up for this."

"It's still my responsibility."

"There are close to 6.8 billion people living in the world. It's our planet. It's our responsibility."

"You really think normal human beings can make any kind of difference?"

"Of course, they just have to take a stand for what's right."

"Ok Fang. So… who's got first watch?"

*

**

***

**

*

Fang's pov.

I took the first watch. Max needed the rest. I held her as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She's so stressed. Who wouldn't be? She truly believed this whole saving the world business was all up to her. Well it wasn't; the worlds inhabitants could save it. They needed to stand up and be the heroes. We would just show them how. I looked down at my beloved Max. Her breathing had slowed. She was asleep in my arms. I of all people, felt like the luckiest man alive.

**So this was mostly just a filler chapter though it had some important info stuff for you. I'm trying to get back into my story a little bit since I kind of forgot where I was going to take it. So the next few chapters will probably relatively unimportant chapters. Though I plan on moving the Nudge, Iggy, Lee love triangle along. Ooh and there will be lots of FAX!!! Review to tell me what you want to happen there. Please review? I'm trying to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can.**


End file.
